Never Knew What Waited
by Milaero-Sal
Summary: Bella is a great girl who has never been bothered by the issue that she doesn't have a "true love." But her best friends Alice&Rose seem to mind. When a mysterious guy who seems to know them comes around, she'll start realizing she never knew what waited.
1. Just The Beginning

* * *

**Author's notes**: First off thanks so much for reading guys, I have some awesome ideas for where this story is gonna go so I'll be sure to it updated, you guys be sure to read up!

Lemony goodness will ensue soon enough but there will be a lot of tension.. you'll seeeeee ;-)

* * *

~*~

"Bella.. Bella, please answer me. I need you to get up. It's the day before Alice's birthday. It's a big one, we gotta go shopping!"

I awoke to the shrilling of Rosalie's beautiful-but-at-times-such-as-these-can-be-over-the-top-annoying-as-hell voice. I defeatedly pulled at the pillow under my head and lazily covered my face with it, knowing that in a mere second Rose would pull it off my face.

"BELLA! UP! NOW!" she pulled the pillow off my face and held it over her head, looking as though she was going to hit me with it. Her crazed blue eyes looking at me determinedly.

"ughhhhh!" I rolled over and stuffed my face into my other pillow. "what happens if I don't?!"

"well I call Alice and tell her you've been getting more than your fair share of coffee. You know how she feels about you and all that caffeine. She'll snatch away the special mix Esme made for you in an instant!" she inspected her nails smugly. "and I wont do a thing to stop her." she looked down, away from her nails and at me giving me her 'you might as well get up, there really is no point in fighting it' face.

"I really dislike you right now."

"well if that's what it takes to get your ass up, than I guess that's the price I must pay my dear friend."

Rose and Alice were my absolute best friends. I had gotten to know them the last day of my junior year when I showed up to my junior prom with a few wisps of hair falling out of my up-do. I thought it looked cute- elegant even. They told me it was an atrocity. They fixed my hair and make up (they said my skin was too pretty to have all that "icing" on my face. I hated the make up too but I swore to my neighbor I would let her do it.) and even though we should have gone back to the dance we ended up going back to Alice's place and watching "The Breakfast Club"

I never had a best friend, never anybody other than my mother. And my mother really was best friend material. But when I moved to Forks, she wasn't there to tell my secrets to. Or there to wipe the tears from my face the first day at Forks High School.

But looking back I didn't even care anymore about the fact that it had taken me a full school year to meet the best friends I would ever have.

Rose looked me up and down critically. "Shower. Now"

"Yesssss Sir!"

I took my time showering, this was the only alone time I was going to have all day, I knew it. I let the hot water crash over my hair and shoulders, flow down my stomach and trickle down my center. I moaned a little, I couldn't help it. For some reason, whenever I really truly relaxed, it was in the shower. The steam hit me at all different directions. I used my favorite body wash, lavender and freesia. I slowly, carefully washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and rinsed it out. I completely calm and ready for the day when I stepped out of the shower. And to my pleasant surprise I was greeted at the door by Rose and a fresh cup of Esme's special coffee mix. I sat down at the table in the kitchen of my, Rose's, and Alice's apartment.

"Soo buddy. What's the plan for today," I asked, sipping my coffee, not hiding my fear and despair of the terror I knew would come today.

Rose took a notepad out of her ivory double breasted coat, she and Alice had a tremendous sense of style but I was so much more simple. Jeans and tee for sure.

"well, honestly we're just going to pick up a couple last minute things. Then we're going to head off to lunch and pick up Jasper and Emmett from the airport," she smiled at the thought of how happy Alice would be when she saw Jasper at her birthday, he was supposed to be in Texas for another 4 months and I remember how depressed she was when he called her to let her know he wouldn't be able to get here. I smiled and giggled at the thought of how she would jump on him and kiss him and probably cry when she saw him, I was pretty excited to see that. And of course Rose was undoubtedly dieing to Emmett. I had missed them both, because they too were good friends of mine. However, I wasn't too happy about the constant comments about their totally gorgeous brother who had been in Chicago for his first year of college and was flying down for break. It was getting sad how obvious they were making the fact that they wanted me to him. "Edward is going to get here tomorrow though, and you- I mean we wont see him till the party."

I rolled my eyes, _there she goes again._

"oh come on Bells!" she whimpered. "You would love him, he is such a great guy."

"I don't doubt he is, the thing is I don't feel ready to be in a relationship. don't make fun of me please Rose but I've barely ever kissed someone!"

"he's not some horn dog Bells! And he knows in what deep shit he would get in if he ever messed with our best friend. Kay? So just.. Meet him.. please?

"Meet him. that's. it. I'm not some commitment-phobe but it's a scary thing. You know?"

"oh Bells, still the little girl me and Alice came to love, dearly. Sweetie. Being in love is the best thing in the world," she was serious and looking thoughtfully at me. "and you don't have to fall in love with him, just- look you never know who you could- you never know who could be your soul mate."

"Rose. I get it. I know you want this for me-"

"more than anything-"

"so I'll meet him. But please don't-" I sighed "don't get your hopes up"

"..Bells. You deserve this.. You have always deserved so much, you never got much because you've always been so busy with everyone else. You are the most selfless person I've ever met other then Esme. You have always been loved, sweetheart, but it's about time you get the type of love you really deserve, a different kind, one that is will make- even your heart bigger- that will make everything you've been doing you're whole life, worth doing. So trust me when I say that you truly deserve, what I know is coming to you."

And with that she kissed my head and left to the lobby to wait for me.

Charlie, Renee, and Jacob had always loved me more than I thought a person could love someone. Phil was amazing, too. Then I met Alice, Rosalie and their mother (my second mother), Esme. And then Emmett and Jasper. They were my family. My life. I didn't know how a person could feel more love. I let her lecture me because I knew why she did it, she loved me. But If I really was meant for true love, it would find me. At least I hoped.

~*~

I'm working on Ch.2 as we speak! I'm so excited to here your thoughts. Review! :)


	2. Steer Clear Of Bear Hugs

"no! no- what?! Ha! You are too funny, even if you could see my face right now you wouldn't be able to tell how badly I want to rip your throat out Mr.

Emery! Mr. I-am-such-a-suave-business-man-! Mr. I-decided-to give-my-BEST-clients-a-pathetic-flower-arrangment-and-then-try-to-make-up-for-it-by-painting-the-party-room-they-they-booked-with-explicit-orders-on-how-it-should-be-decorated-PEACH!"

Rose was at it again with the manager of the club room we had booked for Alice's birthday party. She was yelling at him today because after we had showed up at the private club to do a final check-up on how the decorations were going, she had to leave and throw up into the nearest garbage can. Or at least that what she told him. She pulled me into the nearest cab and told him to speed back to our apartment. She was now yelling at him about how when we showed up the room "had a disgusting arrangement of white and yellow roses and a barf-worthy wall color of peach." I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window in embarrassment. I was still a good client of Mr. Emery's and it was going to be quite difficult to show my face in his club again after this. I mean, yes, I'll be honest the color of the wall was atrocious but, I don't know, I actually thought the roses were actually kind of pretty.

"Of course we're out! ….no. WAY! There is absolutely no way you can help us out of the trouble you've just put us in. Alice's- one of your best customers might I add- birthday party is tomorrow and now we have absolutely no place to have her party!… of course we aren't going to stay with your venue." she said matter-of-factly. "Good-bye Mr. Emery, it certainly has not been a pleasure."

I sighed and turned to Rose. "Don't you think that you were a bit harsh? He is a very nice man, Rose and he's been helping us since senior prom. Remember? When we didn't have a venue and he so generously let us use that club with 60% off the actual price to rent it!"

"Business is business, Bella." she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "and this is not the first time he's screwed up with us. My goodness Bella you are too forgiving."

"Well, I like to think that's a good quality. You can hold a grudge 'till the cows come home, and I don't remember that ever being considered a good thing."

She rolled her eyes at my point.

"And besides, that was a very pretty arrangement of rose, I thought you loved roses? It is your name."

"Bells, roses are beautiful… for a wedding! This is hip, modern birthday party for a young lady turning into a 20 year old! It's big Bells. So excuse me for turning around and wanting to puke when I saw fish gut pink on the walls and 17-century flower arrangements on the tables!"

"…We could have made it a theme party." I laughed.

She turned in her seat and stared coldly. "that is so not funny."

"Okay, okay. But what are we going to do now Rose?" I knew what she would say, and I was so dieing to hear it.

She sighed defeatedly, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh God." she said to herself. "I guess our only choice is to have it at our apartment.

_Yes! _I thought. She had no idea how badly I didn't want to go to some loud club. I wasn't one for parting or loud, obnoxious boys. And besides it was going to be an intimate party. Why not have it at an intimate place.

I smiled to myself and turned so she wouldn't see.

"Oh you can stop smiling, I know you're ecstatic. I'm just worried about Alice's reaction, I really wanted this to be great for her." she frowned.

"Rose, you know Alice is the last person to complain when something like this is done, especially when she realizes how much work a person did just for her. And sure, she usually prefers to be the behind the scenes, doing stuff for everyone else but- do you know how happy she'll be when she sees what we did? She is going to freak and when Jasper gets there- well lets just say, it's going to be great. So don't worry, okay? Besides," I said turning back into my seat. "Alice loves any excuse to get dressed up, and she will get dressed up to go _anywhere_. Even if it _is_ just home."

She giggled at how accurate my words were. "Too true."

***

We arrived at the airport an hour later to get Jasper and Emmett, Rose was practically running people over to get to Gate 25.

"Damn! These people need to _move_!" she said that into the back of a woman in her late 60's. she turned and gave Rose a scolding look, I giggled uncontrollably into my palm.

"If you don't calm down you're going to get detained!" I laughed.

"Oh please," she turned to me. "I'll just seduce the guard enough to get myself out."

I knew she was right, I wonder what it felt like to have that amount of power just because of your face.

Right then I was knocked out of my reverie by a deep and familiar whisper.

"Bella booooo!" said Emmett.

I turned and almost screamed out of both, a startle and excitement to see him. He put his huge hand over my mouth and whispered again in my ear, "shhhh! Be quiet! I'm going to surprise Rose" he gave me a devilish smile and wiggle of his eyebrows. He quietly walked over to Rose who had her back to us and put on his best weird creeper voice.

"Damnnn girl! Your ass is _fine!_ I kinda want to squeeze it."

I was practically pissing my pants because of how hard I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Ew. What the fuck?," she began turning to confront her "creeper."

"Who the hell- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" when she realized who it was she screamed so loud she practically shattered every glass in the small airport. "BABY!"

She jumped into his arms as he laughed and gave him one of the most passionate kisses I'd ever seen them have. As soon as the tongues came out, I decided it was time to turn away.

In the midst of my revulsion I caught my foot on the edge of the rail for the out coming passengers. A pair of very familiar, strong, white hands caught me right before my mouth could taste carpet.

"Oh thank you so much Jasper," I laughed.

He chuckled, "I see you're still the same coordinately challenged Bella."

"You know it. Aw it's so good to see you!" I gave him a big, huge hug as he lifted me a bit.

"Same here, Bells, same here, how was everyone?"

"Esme's wonderful," I smiled "Carlisle is so good to her." I smiled.

"He always has been," he said nostalgically.

"Rose? Well, she's Rose," I laughed as we both watched the too off them suck face shamelessly.

"umm, I noticed, but I'm not surprised that's never going to change."

"I have a feeling though, they're not exactly who you were wondering about?" I said teasingly.

He blushed and sighed "Caught me. How is she?" he asked desperately.

"Well she has no clue you're going to be here, I'm so excited to see her reaction when sees you Jaz!" I squealed. "She hasn't stopped talking about you since you left 3 months ago. It's always either "Jasper looked so hot in this picture" or "I miss Jasper so much it hurts" or well… some dirtier things," I laughed. "But this week it's just been crying, about how she can't believe you 'won't be here tonight.'" He frowned slightly when he heard that. "She hasn't done anything since you called to tell her, and she probably won't be in a very party mood till you get here." I said sadly.

He seemed lost in some sort of regretful thought. Like he wished he had told her he was coming so she didn't have to be in that pain for nothing. He loved her so much, it was beautiful. But then he smiled. "Well, that's done now! It's just a couple more hours till tomorrow and I know she'll die when she sees me, just like I will."

"You two are adorable, you know that?"

He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Speaking of adorable!" said Emmett's booming voice from across the small waiting area of the Gate. He had Rose on one hip like a child, she didn't seem to mind. She was smiling and resting her cheek on the top of his head. "Bella! You've grown into such a beautiful young lady." he said wiping fake tears from his eyes and covering his mouth in disbelief while shaking his head. Rose playfully smacked his shoulder and giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's good to see you too Em. Wow. I didn't think a giant could grow so much more in such little time. Maybe your body is making up for lost length somewhere else." I said suggestively and smiled.

"Ouch!" he laughed. "Bella's got some spunk!"

He dropped Rose and carried me up into a huge bear hug that cut off most of my air. When he dropped me I fell into a coughing fit and gasped for air.

"Em!" Rose scolded.

"oops." he said sheepishly.

"Well Em- do something!" yelled Jasper.

I felt a sharp slap on my back, which I guess was supposed to be Emmett helping me get air, but instead it knocked the wind out of me and caused me to fall to the floor.

"Emmett! You're going to kill her!" Rose and Jasper said harmoniously.

I heard Jasper scold Emmett and say, "No don't, Em. Let me get her." I felt his hands grab me from the torso and lift me onto a seat in the waiting area. Rose's cold hands soothingly fixed my hair and rubbed my back as my breathing slowly returned to normal.

When I felt I had the strength to lift my head and glare at Emmett, I did. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Uh-oh?"

"Uh-oh is right."

"No more bear hugs. Got it." he said proudly.

"You better."

"No problema Buh-buh-bella," he slapped his knee with laughter. "Ha! That so rhymes! See Rosie, I know Spanish."


	3. Sweet Reunion

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has been reading :) I'm so happy with the progress it's been making no matter how slow, It's gonna get good very veryyy soon. Just bear with me guys :)

This chapter is just a cute one, I really hope you guys enjoy what happens, I think it's adorable.

I want you guys to get the full affect so be sure to read this with the song "_What If" by SafetySuit_, the rhythm and tone goes perfectlyyy with Alice and Jasper here so read it with the song on. Youtube- "What if"- SafetySuit.

* * *

I tried weaving myself through the maze of people partying in our loft. Everyone was here for Alice. Even Carlisle and Esme were enduring the crazy, 20-something-year-olds lurking in every crevice of our place for Alice. But of course, it didn't surprise me, they were so selfless and loved Alice to the fiber of her being. They loved all of us like that.

"Bella!" Alice squealed towards me. "I don't even know how to _begin_ to tell you how unbelievably sweet it was of you to do this. You and Rose just-" she waved her hand in front of her face to keep the tears that were forming In her eyes from falling.

"Oh Alice!" I laughed. "we love you! You deserved it, it's a big year!"

She gave me a sappy-sweet face with her eyes still wet and her mouth in a tight line to fight of her sobs. She rolled her eyes, making the tears fall and laughed, embarrassed. "Oh Gosh! I hate it when I get like this." She held me in a tight embrace and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Bells." she whispered in my ear.

"Ha! Sweetheart if you hate yourself when you do _this_," I pointed to her tear-streaked face. "Then you're going to _absolutely loathe_ yourself in a couple of seconds."

Her touched smile was immediately replaced by honest confusion.

"What? Why…? What's …going on Bell-" I spun her around, cutting her off.

My hands were on her shoulders from behind as a huge circle opened up on the floor. Everyone at the party had been informed about the 'Jasper surprise' we had planned for Alice, so because they knew what was coming, they're faces of excitement and happiness set Alice off. Alice craned her neck towards me, "What the heck is happening?"

"Shhh! Turn back around." I said, barely able to control my excitement.

The crowd began murmuring excitedly, a bunch of "she's gonna die's!" and "this is too cute". it was apparently to much for Alice, her small but strong frame ripped itself from under my hands. She turned around with an impatient, annoyed face.

"Bella Swan, you have literally 1 minute to tell me what the heck is going on"

"Well why would she want to do that?"

I could feel one of the biggest smile's I've ever smiled spreading across my face as I gleefully laughed as Alice's jaw dropped in front of me and her eyes became huge with a look of tragic disbelief. She spun around to face Jasper, as dapper as ever, in the middle of the room, his arms crossed over his chest and his face smug. Alice covered her mouth with both hands, incredulous. She almost fell to the floor but recomposed herself and began crying happy tears. Sobs, really.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." he said

She fast-walked and then full on sprinted into his arms. She leaned back and looked at him with her angelic smile, he looked at her as if he were seeing for the first time. Then she grabbed his face and kissed his hard, passionately, lovingly. I didn't realize until the audience cheered and hooted and awed that I was crying. But I couldn't help it, I loved them. They were such caring, beautiful people, and every time I saw them together I couldn't help but get emotional. I loved seeing them together. Sure, Rose and Emmett were absolutely head-over-heals in love and meant for each other, but Jaz and Alice were something I had never seen or ever believed could ever exist. They were truly rare, and something special. I thought about this as I smiled at them. They soon snapped out of it and realized where they were again, Alice blushed and hid in the crook of Jasper's neck, he kissed her head and fixed her hair.

The party resumed from where it was before it had been paused for this little treat, but they just stayed in each other's arms. And they looked even more beautiful with the song that was going on in the background, "What If" by SafetySuit. I couldn't peel my eyes away from them, it was straight out of love story. He wiped the happy and regretful tears that kept coming down her face and I could see his lips saying the words, "it's okay, sweetheart, I'm here now." over and over. She would say something into his neck and cry a bit and he would run his hands in her hair and say "I missed you so much it hurt, I love you so much." and she would cry a little bit more. "I'm sorry I've been away so long," he said. She looked up and kissed him softly.

That was all I could take before a) I broke into sobs and b) Rose came over and slugged her arm over my shoulder.

"We did good kid." she said as she looked on at them.

"Mhm," I said as I tried to quickly wipe my stray tears.

"Watching them takes the breath out of me, they are just so perfect." she was silent for a bit and then said, "Welllll I have Em and I like to think we're perfect but you still have no one babe, and you really deserve one."

"You too are perfect," I said still wiping my face secretively. "and… I'll just ignore that second part."

I smiled at Rose and ran off. On my way down the hall to my room I noticed how many couples had decided it was a good place to hook-up in.

The middle of the hallway? Really?

I stepped over at least 4 couples and finally reached the corner to my room. But in the darkness I caught my foot on a leg and fell over.

"Oh my. I am so sorry!" a very attractive voice spoke up in the dim light. His cool hands grabbed my waist and helped me up.

I could feel the blush creeping up from my neck onto my cheeks, I kept my head down. "oh no, don't worry about it, my vision isn't all that great and it doesn't help that I'm accident prone." I laughed meekly.

He helped me into a chair in my bedroom, the light was a lot better here obviously. I was already mortified from my fall so it didn't help when I couldn't form a sentence after seeing the face that was in front of me right now. I looked up to see the most beautiful pair of green eyes I had ever seen in my life. They were such an unusual shade of emerald. A mop of bronze, messy hair covered his head. His skin was paper white, and his lips- well they were the most perfect set of lips a person had ever seen. He was breath-takingly gorgeous.

"I- I can- it's okay because- you- … I can walk."

He smiled and chuckled a bit, showing me a set of perfectly straight, milky white teeth. His laugh was a soft, musical sound.

This man was decadent.

"Are- are you sure you're alright?" he challenged sweetly.

I was dieing of embarrassment right now and laughing like a nervous maniac.

"Y-yes. Yes, I'm fine." I said after composing myself.

He didn't looked convinced.

"Really." I laughed. "I swear."

"Well as long as I'm not getting sued here," he joked. I laughed and my head tilted to the side subconsciously.

"I think you're good." I said.

* * *

Ta da! :) I feel a romance in the makingggg.

Review! & let me know what you thought of the combination of the story and the song, I'd love to see you're opinions


	4. Check Out The Outfits Guys

Hey guys be sure to check out my profile for all the outfits! I'm very proud of them J


	5. Lost in a Sea of Green

We had been in my room for most of the night and I was fascinated by him. Boy, was he breath-taking, but not just that, he was so smart. His words were absolutely soaked with intelligence and profound thoughtfulness. He was completely unaware of what he was doing to me, as a matter of fact, I didn't even have any idea of the feeling coming over me.

He sat on the floor in my room, for some reason this fact pleased me to an extent, why, I didn't have a clue. It's not like he was even the _slightest_ bit interested by me. I just sat in front of him, dumbfounded. And hiding it very badly. His knee was up and his chin was laying on top of it, his dress pants crinkling. He was looking at the ground while he spoke, on his face was an expression of frustration or concentration or both, and his perfect mouth pouted. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. So every time he looked up, he saw me, with my jaw slack and my eyes huge. Of course I immediately felt the heat and redness creeping up into my face as a result. But every single time this happened he smiled the most amazing, breath-knocked-out-of-you, crooked smile. And every time he did, I gasped, and he blushed.

He was down-right adorable.

"Well, I must be boring you, all this complaining about parties and such-" he said, embarrassed.

"No, no!" I interrupted him, my hands waving in front of me. "Really, I couldn't be any _more_ entertained."

"Oh so my whining is funny," he joked, chuckling. "Amusing?"

My face immediately felt as though it were burning. _That came out.. Wrong._

"No- I didn't mean you- I'm-" I sighed. "I didn't mean it that way, I just meant I couldn't be any more …_**intrigued**_." I corrected. "Besides, I'm amazed at how similar your thoughts an this whole scene are to mine." I pointed to the over decorated, over-dressed image we stood in.

As soon as I said that he smiled and his eyes became bright, taking the breath out of me once again. I want sure how many times this was going to happen tonight but I was hoping It would be long enough for me to get used to, although, I was pretty near sure I would never.

We had been talking about how worthless and over-rated the whole party thing was. I said it was dreadful, he said it was boring, we both agreed it was pointless.

"Well honestly, I'm a bit surprised myself, I mean you're best friends are Alice and Rose, I would assume you have at least some sort of vague interest in the whole thing."

I was shocked, and I would have been offended but his eyes were boring into mine so deeply I barely noticed anything else.

"Excuse me?"

He recoiled at my tone.

"Well, geez." Never mind, I was offended. "Since when can a girl not have different views and opinions than her friends? And how do you even know who my best friends are?" I spat at him.

He recoiled once again at my harsh words, and I instantly regretted saying them. But then he smiled and said, "Well first off, I'm sorry if I offended you- I just thought since you're best friends, you had to have some sort of similarities. It was just a thought."

"Well you were wrong, and we do have some similarities but I don't have to be like- like they're clone or something!" I crossed my arms still stubborn. "and you still haven't told me how you know I'm best friends with them."

"Well I was getting there." he chuckled. Apparently I wasn't that intimidating. Surprise, surprise. "I know Alice and Rose very well, we'll leave it at that."

What was that supposed to mean? Had he dated them at some time? How could they not have told me? Had they just forgotten him? That seemed impossible.

"What do you mean?"

He opened his mouth to speak but out of no where, one of Rose's tall, gorgeous model friends came waltzing into my room. Her raven hair came down mid-back in soft, beautiful curls. Her eyes were almost violet and her skin was peach. She looked at me and her plump lips opened into a smile, displaying a set of pearly white teeth, she grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Let's go," her voice was seductive. "We have to get you ready, you're going to meet someone, darling."

A pang of surprisingly aggressive anger and jealousy rose in the pit of my stomach. Was that his girlfriend? And if it wasn't who was she taking him to meet? Why did she just call him "darling"? Gosh, who cares where he was going or who he was with, it was rude of her to just take him. I was having a conversation with him!

I was also staring intently at him, watching his mouth move and getting lost in his green eyes. But that part I could keep to myself. Either way, what the heck was this girl's idea?

He looked away from her and stared at me, his eyes full of regret.

"I-" he started, but she pulled him away and his head turned back to her as well.

"Let's go!" she giggled into the hallway.

And then he was gone. I didn't even know his name and he was just gone.

The rest of this party was going to suck.

******

I was staring into the eyes of the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was absolutely stunning. Half of her brown locks were held up high with an emerald stone pin, while the rest tumbled down softly. Her skin was creamy white and her cheeks were pink. Flawless. Her soft little pink lips seemed to invite me in and her eyes, framed with thick lashes bored straight into mine. They were the most beautiful, deep brown, and they seemed bottomless. Her white gown hugged her every curve and fit her elegantly and beautifully.

She sat in the seat I had put her in happily while I droned on and on about my thoughts on dumb parties. She was probably bored out of her mind, but she sure was sweet if she was putting up with it.

"Well honestly, I'm a bit surprised myself, I mean you're best friends are Alice and Rose, I would assume you have at least some sort of vague interest in the whole thing." I said.

"Excuse me?" her voice rang out softly, shocked.

Oh crap. I totally just insulted her.

"Well, geez, Since when can a girl not have different views and opinions than her friends? And how do you even know who my best friends are?" she spat.

_She is _mad_. But I didn't mean it. I can't let her walk out like this. She's just shaking with anger, she's so small. _I chuckled.

"Well first off, I'm sorry if I offended you- I just thought since you're best friends, you had to have some sort of similarities. It was just a thought."

"Well you were wrong, and we do have some similarities but I don't have to be like- like they're clone or something! and you still haven't told me how you know I'm best friends with them." she said stubbornly.

_I wish we could skip this, there is so much I want to talk to her about. Hell! Who cares what it's about, I just want to talk to her. This doesn't seem very important but she wants to know, I'll give her what she wants._

"Well I was getting there, I know Alice and Rose very well, we'll leave it at that."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused, and it seemed like she was even a little frustrated. Almost as if she were having some sort of internal battle with herself.

I was going to explain to her when I saw her look up past me, there was someone behind me. A girl, who I assumed was one of Alice or Rose's friends, grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She was pretty, but nothing at all next to _her_.

"Let's go," she said seductively, not hiding her interest in me. "We have to get you ready, you're going to meet someone, darling."

_Darling?_

I looked at _her_, she looked desperate. She wanted me to stay, just like I wanted to, I knew it.

_Oh no, I don't want to meet anyone. I want to stay here. Here with her. I need to figure out her name. I bet it's just as beautiful as her …Edward, you don't even know this girl why are you talking like this? How do you know she isn't taken. If she's desperate, it's probably to be your friend. Hey, it's probably to get away from you._

"I-" I started. But the other girl pulling me yanked me so hard, my head turned forward, back to her.

"Let's go!" she giggled.

_It was good while it lasted… I just didn't want it to finish._


	6. And So We Meet Again

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm really liking the way I know the story is going to go so far, keep reading if you want to see that :)

So far you guys have been so awesome, I'm honestly flattered. Me and the story have been favorited multiple times already, the reviews have all been so nice! and I'm so proud :) I cant say thanks enough!

**Shout-out: **Thanks so much to lynntjax. The chapter title for this chapter and the last one have been made up by her and I think they're awesome :) I hope there are some more 'cause they're great!

**Song Theme: **This chapter's song is _"Lion"_ by Rebecca St. James. Goes really well with this chapter in my opinion :)

**READ UP!**

**Edward POV.**

"Alice. Stop sucking face with Jasper, look at me and tell me what you wanted because you just ruined me meeting-"

"Ah ah ah! You aren't going to meet anyone before you meet this little peach I have in store for you!" Alice giggled.

She had become obsessed with me meeting her little friend. I first learned of said friend while I was in Chicago studying, she called me every night and gushed over this "adorable, caring, sweet girl." If she was friends with Alice, than I didn't doubt she was, but I really, truly was not interested. I was much too busy with school and my job running my own piano shop down the street from my apartment building.

I was quite proud of that little store. Carlisle had helped me buy a small space on a corner. People were surprised when all they saw were pictures of pianos inside. Of course my space was too small to actually fit a whole bunch of pianos in the room, so I photographed the ones I had on sale and put them on display. Whenever somebody showed interest I simply rang up the business selling it and told them _they_ had business. It was a pretty simple method, I just wish it were just as simple to get some money.

So as you could tell, I didn't have time to be fooling around with some little friend of Alice's. It was sweet of her to think of me, she was always thinking of me, worrying about me. She said I'm not happy enough, I don't live life the way I should.

"_Your 22 Edward! Do you realize you're living life like a 107-year-old!? …it worries me how alone you are. You don't even have a roommate!"_

"_I like my privacy- Alice I'm fine!"_

"_The only girls you've ever been interested in, are boring, no-fashion-sense-having, stale, rude, bookworms!"_

"_What you call boring I call calm, what you call no-fashion-sense-having I call simple and not tacky, what you call stale and rude I call mature, and bookworm? How can you ever bash someone who has a liking for books and words and _knowledge_?!"_

"_Ugh, oh Edward. There really is no point in trying to talk you out of this whole pessimistic, sufferer-in-silence thing is there?"_

"_Call it what you will, but no. There isn't. I have to go to bed Alice, I've got a plane to catch in the morning. I'll call you later."_

"_Just think about meeting her, okay? I swear you'll love me when you see how amazing this girl is."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Alice, get to bed."_

After meeting the girl that tripped over me(I had yet to get her name)though, I had begun thinking that maybe I _could_ have time for someone. But that chance was gone now, Alice whisked me away and she probably had some crazy idea in store for me.

"Arg! Alice! I just _did_ meet-" I argued, frustrated.

"Stop that Edward! I really don't care what new …bookworm you had pining over you now. You're going to meet _her_." she smiled brightly and there was an excited twinkle in her now huge eyes.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me in between the hordes of her many well-dressed friends.

"Since when does Rose invite bookworms to your festivities?" I grumbled, challenging her grudgingly.

"What was that?" she yelled over the booming bass pouring from the amps all over the room.

"Ugh, nothing." I whispered to myself.

She led me into the kitchen that had been transformed into a bar. Almost everyone was drunk, the girls were either spilling out of their dresses or throwing themselves at every available guy in the room. Actually, I don't think it mattered whether or not they were at this point.

The lights were dim, and there were cups of expensive red wine scattered around the counters. Plates of gourmet food were lying around, untouched. The music in this room was different than what was being played in the chaos of the first room. It was soft and elegant, certainly a contradiction to what was actually happening in here but none the less it was somewhat calming. It would have been almost romantic if not for the almost orgy going on in the background.

We came to an abrupt halt and Alice turned to me, practically shaking with excitement. She grabbed my hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Alright. You are about to meet my very best friend. She means the world to me Edward, so don't screw this up. Just talk to her, get to know her. You have no idea how thrilled I am you two are just _meeting_. Don't get me down, not tonight, not after all the wonderful things that have gone on tonight for me. You- _everyone _that I love is here, Jasper is here," her eyes welled up suddenly, "we're all together, you've all made this birthday one that I'll surely never forget." I tear slid down her cheek and my heart suddenly melted. I hugged her and kissed her head.

"Oh Alice, you're welcome sweetheart. I love you baby sis."

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "If you could just meet her with an open heart and mind? Please. Because I'm doing this for you both. You two are two of the most deserving people I know, and I know you'll just love-"

"Alice, honey, don't worry about it," I let out a deep sigh and smiled as best I could, "so. Let's do this."

She squealed and clapped, ecstatic. "Come on!"

We walked a bit further until we came into her bedroom.

"Wait right here!"

I did as I was told and sat myself on her bed. Her room was such a perfect reflection of her, it was very elegant: beige walls and polished cherry wood floors, her shutter windows were made of the same cherry wood and her white big bed was framed with a black wrought iron bed frame that formed swirls. But her walls were covered in amazingly photographed models walking down runways. Above her closet were the words "_live and give until you have no more."_ She was such a creative soul, maybe in different ways than I, but I appreciated it either which way.

I was suddenly knocked out of my reverie by the _click-clack_ing of Alice's heels running into the room. She came in, winded and breathless. She was holding somebody's hand, I saw because her arm was extended to the end of the door frame where her hand met another feminine hand that extended until the end of a wrist. That was all I could see, the rest of the girl was hiding behind the wall.

"Edward, this is Bella." she smiled happily.

The girl stepped out from behind the wall. Her white-gown-clad-body entered the room gracefully. Her head was down and when she lifted it a lovely hint of pink tinted her cheeks as soft hair framed her face. A familiar smile fell upon her face as she recognized me.

I was greeted by the same beautiful face I had been forced to leave just minutes ago, and the wind was knocked right out of me.

"Hello." I said.

* * *

**Bella POV.**

"Bella! Bella!"

I could hear Alice's hysteric cry and $568 heels clacking In the hallway making their way around busy bodies all the way from my room.

My head was resting in my hands on my knees, I was a bit upset about how quickly he left. I was irrationally upset because I didn't know him at all. But I had really wanted to.

I sighed and lifted my head to find Alice leaning, breathless against my door.

"What is this? Why so down girl?! We have to fix this! As a matter of fact…"

She waltzed over to me with a wicked expression on her face. I instantly knew she was definitely up to something very bad, well, that was obvious.

"Oh no Alice, no way. I'm not going to let you take me away and involve me in some crazy scheme to get me together with some sqeez who wants to get into my pants. Not again!"

"Ouch! Okay first off, I misjudged the dude! Second, don't call me brother a sqeez."

I looked up horrified. "Oh please don't tell me you are actually sticking with this plan, please, please Alice. Oh my, wait don't tell me he's actually here!"

Butterflies formed in my stomach suddenly and multiplied, I felt like I was about to hurl. I never got this nervous when she and Rose told me their plans about setting me up with their brother Edward, because I never thought they would ever really commit to me meeting him. Now that I was actually going to, I was literally being pulled on the arm on my way to meet him, I was a nervous wreck. This was the brother of two of the most important people to me, in the world. If this didn't go well, it was certainly going to get awkward at future gatherings.

"Alice please let me go. I've told you I don't want to meet anyone! Slow down, stop running!" I panicked.

She ignored me, she didn't even turn a little bit. And then she stopped at her room.

"Edward, this is Bella." she said breathlessly as I hid behind the wall.

She nudged me inside, I kept my head down. I could feel the heat creeping its way up to my cheeks as I finally lifted it, this was going to be-

_Oh my. _

I felt the worlds largest smile spread onto my face as I realized who it was.

_Oh gosh, its him! Him! … wait. Edward… is him. He's Edward. This amazing, perfect- holy crap its him! He is Alice and Rose's brother! _

I didn't even know what to think, I had never been more at a loss for words.

It certainly didn't help that he was making my thoughts scramble with the gorgeous smile finding its way onto his face.

_Ha! He's happy to see me!_

"Hello." he smiled.

"H-hi there."

I could hear Alice's ecstatic giggle as she realized what was happening. Why did I feel this way? Why had I never in my life fathomed I could feel like this? _Why did I feel like this? What _am I even feeling?…

I felt world's different and I saw quite an expression on his face, too. Alice was obviously taking note of it.

"Well, I think I'll let you two …get acquainted." she giggled.

She silently left the room and I was pretty near sure that I heard her whisper to herself, "who says love at first sight doesn't exist."

My hand came up to my mouth, shocked.

_Love?! Oh my. Is that really what this is?…_

He chuckled at my frazzled expression.

"You look lovely right now…" he said softly, honestly.

_Love._

* * *

**Hey it could happen! and in this case it did(:**

**Review~~~~ 3**

* * *


	7. Goodnight but not Goodbye

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken soo long to get this chapter out! I've been really busy and now I'm working on "The Way You Loved Me" which has be obsessedddd. I don't know if I'll make some update schedule. #2: This chapter, well I wrote it in two seconds and I really hate the way I wrote it but just understand that BELLA AND EDWARD ARE INLOVE! YESSSS IN LOVE ALREADY.

**Song Theme:** You guiys know how I love my song themes :) this chapter's is:

"_Chemistry of a Car Crash_"- Shiny Toy Guns

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Ever Since I heard the word "love" come from Alice's lips, I had a strange, frightened feeling that this was exactly what it was. It was safe to say I had never, never, ever even fathomed of being able to feel this way. I had never even thought I wanted to. But now that I did, I wanted more; more time, more butterflies in my stomach, more weak in the knees feelings, more of him. I wanted to touch his face, to feel his grasp on me, his hands on mine. I felt incredibly foolish for having these feelings, all he had uttered to me was that I was "so interesting." And that I was "very funny," (though I had no clue how he could think that) "and that I was endearing," and …. Lovely. He said I was lovely. Every time I thought of those words the pit of my stomach fluttered and twisted. I giggled into my palm and he noticed.

"What is it?" he chuckled. _Oh dear, what a beautiful sound._

_Well there's no way I'm going to tell him the meaning behind my secretive amusement. _

"Umm, well," I laughed nervously. "It's no big deal, really. Just thinking of a funny joke I heard a while ago. Our topic reminded me of it."

"Ah-hah…." he laughed.

"Well enough about me!" I said smiling too widely and throwing my hands up in the air.

"Bella, you haven't said a word about yourself." He looked at me confused, his eyebrow raised.

"Well," I sighed. "There isn't much to tell- I'm known to be not much of an interesting topic."

"I would have to say I disagree." I looked up at him, flustered and blushing, his eyes were smoldering. _Is it hot in here?_

I cleared my throat. "Well, I don't know what to say…"

"Tell me about how you like it here in Forks? How's school? What are your interests? What's it like with Alice and Rose as roommates?" he laughed at the last one.

"Oh gosh," I rubbed my hands on my face. "Goodness what I would give to get out of here, it's just too cold, too wet, too quiet. I miss Phoenix…"

We spent the rest of the entire night laughing and giggling and talking and arguing and debating. I was honestly astounded by his intelligence. His passion for the piano, for music. His maturity, his sophistication. His… beauty. I was falling hard for him, but I was getting down about the slim chance he felt the same way. Maybe Alice could help…

_Yeah right. No matter how much you'd like to believe it, not even Alice can get someone like him to fall for you.. Get over it._

Alice came in suddenly squealing that we had been in here the entire party. Jasper was holding on to her and laughing. "Alice come on! Let them be!"

"Pshhhh! Let them be?! I need every detail Bella!" she said as if Edward totally wasn't sitting right in front of me.

I begged Jasper with my eyes to get her out of here before I turned tomato red. All he had to do was say the magic words. He grabbed her face, being a little more forceful than usual, the way I knew she loved, and whispered gruffly into her ear, "_Let's go Alice, I need to get rid of all this …energy._"

She practically melted in his hand, "Uhh, you two have fun!" she giggled, still able to torture me. "I'm staying at Jasper's apartment."

_Of course they had enough money to have two living spaces._

"Well …I think it's time for me to go as well, Bella." he said regretfully.

My heart fell, and my face must have as well because he reached out and cupped it in his hand. I got goose bumps instantly and smiled subtly. Inside I was dieing.

Sure enough when we left the room we were greeted by a heavy silence. The house was practically empty, we walked to the door and spotted Rosalie putting her coat on, as well as Emmett. I guess Alice wasn't going to be the only busy one tonight. The house would be left all to me. Rose simply giggled and gave me a knowing look as she retreated, Emmett waved goodbye. Whether her look was because of me and Edward or because of what was ahead for her, I had no clue; I had no want for any idea.

"Well Miss Bella." he smiled. "You've made this quite a nice night for me."

"The pleasure was all mine," I said, shakily.

He looked into my eyes, his twinkling, and leaned down to kiss my cheek. It was a tender, soft kiss, his lips lingered there for a second and I shivered.

"Goodnight…"

* * *

**Edward POV**

I was speechless as I sat in front of her, I was swimming in debt of Alice. I would never forget this, because I didn't know what it was about the amazing creature sitting in front of me but I was dumbfounded. She was absolutely magnificent. It was hard to believe she could feel anything close to what I was feeling about her, for me. Why would she? I was just a serious, nagging, old-fashion, know-it-all 22 year-old. She seemed to get lost in a thought for a moment and then came back, blushing.

"What is it?" I chuckled.

_I wonder what's causing that enthusing little giggle._

"Umm, well," she laughed nervously. "It's no big deal, really. Just thinking of a funny joke I heard a while ago. Our topic reminded me of it."

"Ah-hah…." I laughed. The poor girl was lying through her teeth, she was pitifully bad at it and that seemed to make her even more endearing.

"Well enough about me!" she said smiling widely and throwing her hands up in the air. Wanting to take the attention of her and the silence she thought was awkward; I thought was hilarious.

"Bella, you haven't said a word about yourself." I looked at her confused but amused.

"Well," she sighed. "There isn't much to tell- I'm known to be not much of an interesting topic."

_What?! What in the- What in the world is she thinking? She is the most- the smartest- most beautiful. She's perfect, how can she even think this?!_

"I would have to say I disagree." she looked up at me she seemed shocked by my expression, taken back. Or maybe she was just not expecting my response.

She blushed and looked around aimlessly, scratching her head and cleared her throat. "Well, I don't know what to say…"

"Tell me about how you like it here in Forks? How's school? What are your interests? What's it like with Alice and Rose as roommates?" I laughed.

"Oh gosh," she vigorously rubbed her head, as if the topic of Forks itself was giving her a headache. "Goodness what I would give to get out of here, it's just too cold, too wet, too quiet. I miss Phoenix…"

The rest of the night- well I wouldn't have giving it up. I learned her ins and outs. She was probably one of the most honest and sincere people I had met, she told me of her love for her mother and father and her decision to come to Forks. The story she told me of how she, Rose, and Alice met had me in stitches and it seemed as if she liked to watch me laugh. She told me countless stories of consequences of her clumsiness. Everything she told me showed me more and more and more about her and each bit made me fall harder and harder. Told me more and more about how perfect she was.

If only she knew what I was thinking, the way I wanted to take this. I had to see her again, there was no doubt in my mind.

Suddenly Alice came barging in and all the marvelous, grateful thoughts I had of her went away in an instant. How could she interrupt this?! And she seemed to enjoy what she had walked in on because she began jumping up and down, giggling and smiling proudly. Jasper had his arms wrapped around her, restraining her. Jasper. If anyone could coax her away it was Jasper. I pleaded him with my eyes. _Come on, Jaz. Don't let me down._ "Alice come on! Let them be!" he laughed.

"Pshhhh! Let them be?! I need every detail Bella!" she said causing Bella to glare at Alice, embarrassed.

Suddenly he took hold of her, becoming a little rougher and whispered into her ear, "_Let's go Alice, I need to get rid of all this …energy._" His voice husky.

And of course knowing Alice, she became putty. "Uhh, you two have fun!" she giggled "I'm staying at Jasper's apartment."

Although I was grateful for the distraction he gave her, letting me get back to my Bella, it was repulsive to see my best friend become remotely "naughty" with my sister.

My heart fell when I saw the time. 1:30 a.m. I had to go or I wouldn't get sleep for another week. When I was 17 I was diagnosed with a strange case of insomnia. Every night I had to get to bed by 2:00 a.m. at the latest or I wouldn't get a wink of sleep for one week, exactly. Heaven knows how many tests Carlisle ran on me to see what my problem was. So, this is the conclusion we came to, of course it was just a time estimate- it was may too late to get to bed now, or maybe I had 2 more hours to get to bed. Either way, long story short- I had a sleeping problem.

"Well …I think it's time for me to go as well, Bella." i said regretfully, hating myself to my very core.

I could tell she didn't want me to leave either, because she frowned and her face fell, sadly. Although, I didn't like the idea of her being hurt in the slightest, she looked gorgeous this way, like a sad angel. I reached out to touch her flawless face, cupping it under my hand. I could feel her pulse quicken under me and laughed a bit.

Apparently Alice wasn't going to be the only one staying out tonight, I noticed as I saw Emmett and Rose gather their things. I didn't like the idea of Bella being here all by herself, but she seemed safe enough, I thought as I scoped the loft.

"Well Miss Bella." I sighed and smiled as soon as I came to the conclusion that all was well in the room. "You've made this quite a nice night for me." she really, truly had.

"The pleasure was all mine," she said, shakily.

I looked at her, not even noticing how deeply my eyes were probably boring into hers, I felt so new inside and I liked to thank her for that. Could I really be in love? She shuddered and blushed under my watch, then smiled a breath-taking, soft smile. I leaned in and kissed her cheek, pressing my lips to her soft, warm, smooth skin. I left my lips there a few seconds, liking the feel of my them against her sweet skin. I felt her shudder under my lips and smiled happily. I liked that I had this effect on her.

"Goodnight…" I said, but this was definitely not goodbye.

* * *

**REVIEWSS.. I LIKE EM :)**


End file.
